


Mistake

by myxstorie



Series: 50 Fics: Jin/Kame/Ueda [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For Jinface, from <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/japanese_romeo/11681.html">these prompts</a>. Takes place sometime in March 2007, just before Jin's return from LA.</i>
</p><p>When he'd gotten the phone call telling him the rest of the band would be coming out to LA, Jin had almost screeched his joy into the handset. As it was, he had managed to hold it back long enough to hang up then dial an American friend's number, unleashing his deafening happiness on them instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

When he'd gotten the phone call telling him the rest of the band would be coming out to LA, Jin had almost screeched his joy into the handset. As it was, he had managed to hold it back long enough to hang up then dial an American friend's number, unleashing his deafening happiness on them instead.

When the day finally came, Jin was up without his alarm at seven - something he hadn't managed before in his entire _life_ \- and could feel himself practically buzzing with excitement.

Waiting at the airport to meet them, he had felt the anticipation running through his veins, making his pulse race. Nervous butterflies fluttered around incessantly in his stomach in a way he hadn't felt since that first day on stage, and it took all his concentration just to keep the breaths coming, shuddering and awkward, but regular.

The moment they came into view, Jin saw him, and he felt his heart threaten to burst out of his chest - Kame looked radiant, shining from the inside out, and as he fought to swallow around the lump in his throat, Jin prayed that happiness was because of him.

He took a moment before they spotted him to admire Kame from afar, something he hadn't had a chance to do for far too long - and the blood that had been thundering in his ears all but came to a halt when he saw Kame's fingers - interlaced with Ueda's. His smile was wide and bright, eyes sparkling just the way they would when he smiled at Jin, and the grin Ueda directed back at him was just as brilliant in its intensity.

Jin felt his body freeze, betrayal and hurt flooding through him, their hot, firey fingers clutching and tearing at his heart. He had been so sure Kame would wait for him. Had been so sure Ueda would take care of Kame for him.

He'd never even considered the possibility that Ueda would take his place.


End file.
